Cita por error
by MySombre
Summary: Cuando Hermione invitó a Draco Malfoy por error, creyó que estaba en problemas. ¿Quién diría que un pergamino rosado y un destinatario equivocado serían capaces de darle la mejor cita en años?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no así la trama que es de mi autoría.**

**Cita por error.**

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

><p>Frunció los labios, en parte desconcertada, en parte nerviosa. ¿Cómo había llegado a parar justamente ella a una situación como esa?<p>

Ah, claro, todo era culpa de la inconsciente de Ginny Weasley, y ya que estábamos con esas, también era su culpa, por permitirse manipular tan fácil y tontamente.

Había bastado un pequeño golpe a su orgullo para que ella cayera redondita en la trampa y ahora estuviera a un paso de invitar a Ron Weasley a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade con la clara etiqueta de "cita romántica" por todos lados.

No es como si el pelirrojo y ella no hubieran estado tonteando los últimos seis meses después de la Guerra y después de haber vuelto a Hogwarts, mandándose miradas cómplices con frecuencia, estrechando la mano del otro y compartiendo besos fugaces de cuando en cuando, pero por alguna razón que ni la misma Hermione alcanzaba a comprender, su relación se había estancado en el incierto punto de "algo más que amigos pero menos que novios". No importó al principio, pues era comprensible que luego de la muerte de Fred, Ron no estuviera en condiciones de involucrarse en una relación que tenía toda la pinta de ir en serio, no obstante las cosas comenzaron a preocuparle cuando notó, un mes atrás, que Lavender Brown merodeaba una vez más cerca de lo que ella inconscientemente llamada "su territorio". Claro que las sonrisitas estúpidas que Ron le regalaba a la rubia tampoco ayudaban mucho a mantener su confianza en la situación.

Así, tras una exitosa jugada de Ginny (una jugada poco digna si le preguntaban), ella podría tener una primera cita con Ron y, dependiendo la forma en que se dieran las cosas, quizá terminaría poniéndole al fin un nombre a esa extraña relación que habían empezado a construir desde hace tiempo.

—Lo estás pensando mucho, Hermione.

La susodicha dio un respingo en su asiento al escuchar las palabras exasperadas de Ginny, con la que compartía banco en aquella clase.

No pudo evitar regresarle una mirada contemplativa. Para su amiga aquellas cosas lucían sencillas, algo que no era nada del otro mundo; pero Ginevra Weasley siempre había sido de _ese_ tipo de chicas, intempestivas y arriesgadas, completamente seguras de sí mismas, tanto, que no parecía afectarle que la de la iniciativa fuera la mujer y no el hombre, como siempre había creído que debía ser.

Y es que ahora que lo pensaba, Ginny era todo lo que ella nunca sería.

—No estoy muy segura —fue su débil replica, en susurros y con cuidado, para que el maestro de turno no se percatara de su falta de atención.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Lo hemos planeado desde hace casi dos semanas. No puedes simplemente decir que no estás muy segura —hizo una pausa, a la espera de una respuesta de Hermione que nunca llegó. Rodó los ojos fastidiada y con descaro añadió—: ayer escuché que Lavender tiene la intención de invitar a mi hermano a ese ridículo salón de té de Madame Tudipié. No iras a decirme que te gusta la idea, ¿O sí?

Hermione compuso una cara de repulsión al escuchar el nombre del local, y una escalofriante escena en tonos rosados se dibujó en su mente al instante: se trataba de Ron y Lavender, compartiendo una pequeña mesa para dos, riendo de cosas sin sentido e intercambiando dulces biscochos en la boca del otro.

Negó imperceptiblemente; ya había perdido a Ronald una vez ante esa chica, era seguro que no lo haría dos veces.

— ¿Tienes el pergamino? —preguntó decidida a una pelirroja bruja que no cabía en sí de la emoción. No tardó en hacerle llegar un pequeño trozo de pergamino—. ¿Rosa? ¿Qué es esto, Ginny?

La castaña observaba con desconfianza lo que en efecto era un corte de viejo pergamino con tinte rosado. Estaba bien que planeaba invitar a Ron a una cita romántica, pero aquello era demasiado, incluso para ella. No era su intención que de un momento a otro el chico que le gustaba la viera como una estúpida enamorada, aun a pesar de que lo fuera un poco.

—Es… es parte del plan —contestó Ginny, quizá demasiado pronto—. Ya sabes, Ron es del tipo al que le gustan las cosas cursis y las chicas lindas. Un detalle como este solo lo hará mejor.

Se lo pensó por un momento, bajo la atenta y ansiosa mirada de su amiga, y al no ser capaz de encontrar segundas intenciones en el argumento de la menor de los Weasley, finalmente optó por encogerse de hombros y garabatear unas cuantas palabras rápidas en el pergamino.

Lo releyó tres veces, y en un ataque fugaz de valentía lo mandó a volar de forma discreta tres asientos al frente, donde se encontraba la cabellera pelirroja de Ron en compañía de Harry.

Claro que por azares de la vida, ni Ginny ni Hermione hubieran sido nunca capaces de predecir que el pequeño trozo de pergamino se encontraría con un obstáculo justo un lugar antes de su destino.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y Ginny tragó de manera ruidosa y poco femenina. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal, pues en el momento en que aquel chico de Slytherin tomara entre manos la nota y la leyera, primero con un rictus de extrañeza y luego con uno de diversión, ambas supieron que estaban en problemas, una más que la otra.

Y cuando Draco Malfoy envió de vuelta el pergamino después de un rato, Hermione se vio a si misma reacia ante la idea de leer su contenido, o a saber si quiera si había escrito algo.

— ¿No… no vas a verlo? —Preguntó Ginny en un tono claramente nervioso pero que para su fortuna, Hermione no alcanzó a notar, ensimismada como estaba observando el meticulosamente doblado pergamino que descansaba en su escritorio—. ¿Hermione?

La castaña suspiró al tiempo en que se atrevía a juguetear con el papelito, pero sin ser capaz de desdoblarlo del todo.

Luego de la caída de Voldemort las cosas en la comunidad mágica parecían haber entrado en un extraño juego que siempre iba hacia arriba, entre eternos momentos de tranquilidad y alegría a los que con grato gusto nadie les veía fin.

Para personas como ella, magos de ascendencia muggle, las situaciones pintaban de lo más favorable, no así para aquellos que habían abocado sus vidas al servicio del lado oscuro. Incluso Hermione podía decir que los admiraba en silencio, pues ella misma jamás sería capaz de soportar la indiferencia y desdén con el que ahora la sociedad trataba a los pertenecientes de las familias que en algún tiempo fueron importantes.

Había visto con propios ojos cómo decadentes estirpes como los Malfoy, los Zabini, los Parkinson y otros tantos con los que en esos instantes compartía una aburrida clase, unían fuerzas y se protegían entre sí, generando una inquebrantable coraza ante las arrolladoras acusaciones que el resto del alumnado les dirigía cada día. Porque aunque ya no estuvieran en la cima como antaño ni se encontraran en posición de menospreciar a nadie, ellos no perdían la altanería que era más parte de su espíritu que de sus creencias. Aun sin nada se creían dignos y aquello de una manera retorcida le generaba un alto grado de admiración.

Ya fuera por eso o tal vez movida por una repentina curiosidad que había nacido en lo más profundo de su ser, desdobló por completo el pergamino rosado y leyó de nuevo sus propias palabras escritas, además de las agregadas en estilizada y alargada caligrafía; esas que no pertenecían a ella, sino a Draco Malfoy:

"_¿Te parece salir juntos en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade?_

_Hermione."_

"_Cuenta con ello._

_D.M."_

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una risita histérica, producto de los incipientes nervios. Tenía una cita, claro, pero no era con Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Hola! Buen día (tarde o noche) a todos, espero realmente que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, es mi primer Dramione por aquí y la historia no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza. Se trata de un Two-shot, así que el segundo y último capítulo lo estaré publicando en estos días.

Me encantaría saber sus comentarios y opiniones, así que los reviews son bienvenidos! :D

Saludos a todos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Cita por error.**

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

><p>— ¿Mágico? ¡Mágico! Por el amor de Merlín, ¿no pudiste habérmelo dicho antes?<p>

Ginny Weasley se encogió en su lugar de la cama ante la furia descontrolada de su amiga. Solo hasta ese momento era capaz de comprender el terror que Ron experimentaba y que antes le parecía ridículo, cuando la castaña se ensañaba con él por alguna de sus tonterías. Y es que ver a Hermione realmente enfadada era como ver a Minerva McGonagall con muchos, muchos años menos.

En verdad era escalofriante.

—No creí que las cosas fueran a terminar así —se atrevió a decir, y al instante se arrepintió. Si las miradas matasen, estaba segura que en esos momentos se encontraría enterrada cinco metros bajo tierra.

Hermione daba vueltas de un lado a otro en aquella habitación compartida, apresaba su revoltoso cabello entre las manos de cuando en cuando y no dejaba de murmurar cosas inentendibles que más bien parecían gruñidos.

Ginny suspiró.

Habían pasado dos días desde el penoso final de su hazaña, y ahora, a las nueve en punto de la mañana del sábado, día de la salida a Hogsmeade, Hermione Granger simplemente no sabía cómo pasar de aquella enorme equivocación que había cometido con Malfoy.

Su cerebro se encargó de maquilar los mejores, más elaborados y más ridículos planes durante aquel tiempo, los cuales iban desde plantarlo en la entrada del colegio hasta consumir alguna extraña poción que la dejara en cama durante los próximos días. Eran buenos planes, de no ser porque no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerle aquello a Malfoy ni lo otro a ella misma.

Claro que al hablar de la mejor bruja de la generación, una idea sencilla, perfecta y sin fallos se escurrió lenta por su cabeza, plantándole una sonrisa de satisfacción esa mañana al despertar.

Todo era tan simple como decirle a Malfoy la verdad: había sido un error y ella no pretendía salir con él a ningún lado, ni ahora ni nunca.

—No puedes —dijo tajantemente Ginny cuando le informó de sus intenciones hacía apenas quince minutos atrás.

Fue ahí cuando una nerviosa pelirroja soltó la bomba que en esos momentos la tenía hecha una furia.

—Por eso el pergamino era rosado, ¿no es así? —preguntó Hermione. Ginny asintió en silencio—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Tal vez pueda revertir el hechizo y librarme de esta tontería.

—No es tan fácil. Se trata de un hechizo compartido Hermione, y tú fuiste quien estuvo de acuerdo en enviar la invitación. El único que puede sacarte de esto es Malfoy negándose a salir, y bueno… él no parece molesto ante la idea de tener una cita contigo. Según el especial de Corazón de Bruja, a menos que quieras quedar morada y con lunares amarillos por una semana, tendrás que ir.

Hermione detuvo su andar de león enjaulado para mirarla por un momento, anonadada. Así que de ahí había sacado su amiga el dichoso pergamino rosado, del especial de invierno de aquella revista de chismes. Recordaba haber confiscado algunos ejemplares hacía un par de semanas a unas niñitas de segundo y presa del aburrimiento no había podido evitar darle una hojeada.

Además de las recetas de siempre y de los consejos absurdos para enamorar a cuanto chico estuviera en frente, el numerito incluía de regalo un trozo de pergamino rosa y encantado. La dinámica era simple: se escribía en él alguna petición y se enviaba a un destinatario. Una vez aceptado lo citado en el pergamino no había vuelta atrás, no al menos sin acabar luciendo un bonito tono morado de piel, como bien había declarado Ginny.

Se dejó caer en la cama, derrotada y cansada aun a pesar de las tempranas horas. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, no sabía qué hacer.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo —la sonrisa tranquilizadora de la pelirroja no consiguió mermar ni un ápice su latente coraje—. Sabes que Malfoy ha cambiado un poco, ahora saluda a Harry cada vez que se encuentran y he escuchado que ya no molesta a los hijos de muggles.

Debía admitir que había algo de razón en lo dicho, pero aun así las palabras de Ginny no eran del todo ciertas, pues el saludo entre Malfoy y Harry consistía en poco más que un asentimiento de cabeza, y aunque el rubio ya no andaba por ahí pregonando la pureza de la sangre, todavía seguía atemorizando a los cursos más pequeños.

¿En dónde la dejaba eso a ella? Cuando años anteriores el mismo Malfoy había sido el encargado de recordarle diariamente su ascendencia _impura_ y su anormal amor por los estudios.

Ocultó el rostro entre las manos, de repente un poco rendida. Definitivamente le esperaba un día bastante largo.

* * *

><p>Era invierno, y aunque éste había comenzado apenas unas semanas antes, ya un blanco manto cubría cada recoveco del jardín de Hogwarts. El frío no era intenso, pero si lo suficientemente persistente como para que todos los alumnos se ataviaran con sus mejores abrigos, guantes y bufandas, en un intento de resguardar el calor que el castillo les proporcionaba.<p>

Hermione golpeaba la punta de su zapato contra el frío piso de las afueras, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin cesar. Iba envuelta en un par de vaqueros desgastados y en una chamarra color azul con el suficiente relleno como para hacerla sentir una pequeña oruga. Su rictus era todo un poema, algo entre un ceño fruncido y unos labios rígidos que le daban toda la pinta de estar molesta. Y es que no era para menos. Los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade partirían de un momento a otro y su flamante cita, esa que ella no había elegido, no daba señales de vida.

Al final, aun en contra de cualquiera de sus deseos, había tenido que asistir a aquella salida con la persona equivocada, esa que todavía se daba el lujo de hacerla esperar.

— ¿Sabes? Tu ansiedad se nota a leguas, no creí que estuvieras tan desesperada por verme —una voz se escuchó a su espalda y Hermione no pudo hacer nada contra el sobresalto que la hizo girar.

Y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, con su refinado abrigo negro, su pantalón sin arrugas y los zapatos lustrosos, con el cabello desprovisto de la exagerada gomina de antaño y la discreta sonrisa torcida que le indicaba una clara burla hacia su persona. Ahí estaba ese chico que más parecía un adulto, con un cansancio marcado y unas ojeras imborrables, con una tranquilidad en los ojos grises que la desconcertó por completo. Porque si algo había que Hermione nunca esperó encontrar en las facciones de Malfoy luego de la Guerra, era precisamente tranquilidad.

—No sé tú, Granger, pero en lo que a mí respecta, no me agrada mucho la idea de ir a Hogsmeade caminando —dijo el rubio con un movimiento de cabeza, señalando los carruajes que ya empezaban a mover sus ruedas.

Aturdida como estaba por su nuevo descubrimiento, Hermione solo atinó a emprender en silencio el camino hacia el último carruaje de la fila, ese que ya estaba ocupado por dos alumnos de cuarto que no les quitaron los ojos de encima en todo el camino.

No era de extrañar. No había adulto o niño en todo el mundo mágico que no supiera quién era ella, quién era él y cuáles eran sus historias, verlos juntos en un mismo lugar era sin lugar a dudas un evento alucinante, algo que iba en contra de cualquier prejuicio que se tuviera hasta el momento. A Hermione no le sorprendió que los niños observaran con cierto miedo y rencor la figura de Draco.

El recorrido fue extenso, más extenso de lo que ella recordaba, pues entre el mutismo intolerable y las descaradas miradas de sus acompañantes, el caminillo de grava que llevaba al pueblo no parecía acabarse. Era de esperar que cuando al fin la carroza se detuvo por completo, Hermione saliera disparada del pequeño lugar, ante las sorprendidas miradas del resto.

—Tenía constancia de que eras torpe, pero jamás creí que fueras un caso tan grave —dijo Malfoy mientras salía del carruaje con toda la sutileza de un caballero. Ella por otro lado, trataba de mantener el equilibrio luego de su intempestiva salida.

—Será mejor que cierres la boca, Malfoy —masculló con el ceño fruncido—. Bien, ¿ahora qué?

— ¿_Ahora qué_? Tú me invitaste Granger, tú deberías saber a dónde llevarnos.

Hermione le miró un segundo, él tenía razón después de todo, pero en primer lugar ninguno debía estar en la compañía del otro y su ánimo no era el mejor como para entretener a un tipo que no tenía en gracia, aun a pesar de que los insultos hubieran quedado en el pasado.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ningún plan, por lo que se limitó a caminar hacia la taberna Las Tres Escobas, seguida de cerca por un rubio que parecía ligeramente divertido con la situación.

Una vez dentro, la calidez del lugar los golpeó agradablemente y no tardaron en pedir un par de cervezas de mantequilla y buscar una mesa lo más alejada de aquellas miradas curiosas que seguían de cerca cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los minutos pasaron, las cervezas llegaron y la espesa bruma de silencio entre los dos parecía no terminar nunca. Era todavía más patético darse cuenta que ni siquiera el exacerbado ruido del resto de la clientela era capaz de romper con la burbuja de tensión que se había formado de repente.

Entonces Hermione acabó por explotar.

— ¡Ha sido suficiente! —Dijo, con la expresión de alguien que se encuentra cansado y molesto por algo sin sentido— ¿Vas a decirme qué demonios haces aquí?

Malfoy alzó una ceja. Si fingió su confusión, definitivamente era algo que no se podía asegurar.

—Ya te lo dije, Granger. Tú me invitaste y tú me trajiste a este lugar. ¿Acaso sufres de falta de memoria a corto plazo?

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. ¿Qué haces _aquí conmigo_? ¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación? El pergamino… no era para ti, ¿sabes?

Draco sonrió, petulante. Claro que sabía que aquello no iba dirigido a él, había bastado con ver el rostro de espanto de Granger ese día para comprobarlo. Pero la situación se le había antojado tan deliciosamente divertida, que le fue imposible no mandar una confirmación a los pocos segundos. Pero eso no era todo… Draco Malfoy tenía una deuda pendiente con aquella chica y eso era algo que no podía permitir por más tiempo.

Dio un último trago a su cerveza de mantequilla y bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, extrajo del interior de su abrigo un paquete delgado, alargado y forrado en terciopelo negro.

Lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—Espero que eso responda tu pregunta —y sin decir más dejó el pago de su cerveza, se puso de pie y tranquilamente salió de la taberna.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y con cautela se atrevió a tomar la cajita, retirando la tapa con cuidado. Lo que encontró en su interior le hizo soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Se trataba de una pluma, una delicada y costosa pluma de un color café tan claro que casi rayaba en lo dorado. Lucía altanera y pretenciosa ahí, descansando en el estuche, acompañada de una pequeña nota doblada y colocada con cuidado en una esquina.

Observó incluso con mayor interés el trozo de pergamino, y aun en contra de su persistente curiosidad, decidió no abrirlo. No tenía el porqué del todo definido, simplemente consideró prudente hacerlo después.

Con tranquilidad guardó el regalo de Malfoy en su bolsillo y justo como él hizo, depositó unas monedas en la mesa. Entonces abandonó Las Tres Escobas y caminó por Hogsmeade, con la clara intención de dar con aquel rubio que había tenido el descaro de dejarla sola. Seguía sin agradarle, pero incluso Hermione tenía que admitir que en aquel poco tiempo no se había comportado como el patán de antaño. Sería estúpido de su parte romper con esa extraña tregua no proclamada, y además, no tenía con quien más compartir el rato, pues seguramente Harry y Ginny estarían con sus arrumacos en algún lugar del pueblo y de Ron no sabía nada.

Así, lo encontró luego de dar algunas vueltas; estaba de pie frente al escaparate de Zonko observando quién sabe qué con sumo interés. Le pareció curioso, pues aun en la distancia, Hermione era capaz de distinguir el sutil brillo de su expresión. De repente, creyó estar viendo a un chico cualquiera y no a Draco Malfoy, ex mortifago que cargaba en uno de sus antebrazos una marca que lo diferenciaría por siempre.

— ¿No entras? —preguntó desinteresada una vez que llegó a la puerta del local.

Draco alzó sus cejas, desviando su atención a la castaña que tenía a un lado. Era bastante notorio que no esperaba verla ahí.

—Creí que te habías ido.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Bueno, estuve siendo grosera hace rato. Lo siento —murmuró quedamente, sin poder controlar el sonrojo que reptó hacia sus mejillas de inmediato—. ¿Te importaría empezar de nuevo?

Draco meditó la propuesta unos segundos; tenía que admitir que la situación era bizarra en toda la extensión de la palabra, ¿Granger y él juntos en Hogsmeade? Pero bueno, después de la Guerra ¿qué no se había vuelto bizarro? Suspiró. Ambos habían vivido un montón de cosas que los habían convertido en adultos prematuramente, o al menos eso querían creer, ¿realmente había algo de malo comportarse como uno? Ahora sin prejuicios de sangre y sin dignidad que pudiera ser más pisoteada, pensó que no tenía mucho que perder, después de todo él mismo había tratado de limpiar su nombre en los últimos meses. Aún tenía camino por recorrer, pero creyó que considerar a Granger como una igual por primera vez era parte de ese camino.

—Realmente da igual, Granger —dijo al fin, pero algo en la forma en que la miró le indicó a Hermione que aquello era lo más parecido a un _"estoy de acuerdo"_ que escucharía de su parte. Y sonrió, porque finalmente ni él ni ella perderían sus personalidades justo en ese instante, aun a pesar de que entraran juntos a Zonko, aun a pesar de que bromearan con el otro o a pesar de que Hermione soltara una carcajada incontrolable en el momento en que Draco se probara un sombrero de broma y su rubio cabello mutara en un horrible rosa chillón.

Hablaron de todo y de nada en el camino que separaba cada una de las tiendas que visitaron. Fue ahí cuando Hermione se enteró que Malfoy odiaba el invierno, que no regresaría a casa durante las vacaciones de navidad y que su color favorito no era el negro, sino el verde, y sin embargo usaba el primero con mayor frecuencia porque lo hacía lucir más elegante.

Por su lado, Draco descubrió la pequeña adicción por los dulces de la castaña, su amor por las cosas viejas y esa extraña manía de fruncir el ceño debido a cualquier tontería. Incluso se tomó el lujo de mencionar que de seguir de esa forma, tendría una espantosa arruga antes de cumplir los veinte.

Hermione solo lo fulminó con la mirada y, como no, le dio una buena vista de sus cejas contraídas.

Horas después, cuando salieron de la última tienda, Honeydukes (esa que habían dejado hasta el final a propósito), ya iban cargados con un montón de bolsas a rebosar de dulces, caramelos y chucherías de locales visitados anteriormente.

Ambos estaban cansados y Hermione sentía un latente dolorcillo en las mejillas por reír tanto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que justamente Draco Malfoy le haría divertirse como hace años no lo hacía?

—Cebolla. Qué porquería —dijo el rubio luego de dar un mordisco a una gragea de todos los sabores.

— ¿Ha sido el peor sabor? —preguntó ella curiosa, mientras introducía en su boca una varita de regaliz.

—Para nada. Hace años comí una con sabor a vomito —respondió con una mueca de asco que le obligó a cerrar la caja y regresarla con el resto de golosinas discretamente. De repente se le había quitado el apetito de dulces.

Hermione soltó una risa.

—Luego de probar una con sabor a huevo podrido, deje de comerlas —una expresión distorsionada por el mal recuerdo se formó en sus facciones femeninas y sacudió la cabeza.

Los dos habían llegado al centro de Hogsmeade, de nuevo, donde los carruajes ya los esperaban para el regreso y los alumnos comenzaban a formar filas para abordarlos.

Ni para Hermione ni para Draco pasaron desapercibidas las miradas curiosas que el resto les mandaba sin ningún tipo de reparo. Al final decidieron ignorarlas, pues aunque sin duda eran molestas, habían conseguido lidiar con ellas durante toda la tarde.

Lástima que no podía ignorarse del todo un llamado directo.

— ¿Hermione?

La aludida giró el rostro ante la mención y la escena que se le presentó en frente no fue del todo agradable.

Al final, sí que eran ciertas las palabras de Ginny. Ahí, delante de ella, estaba Ron con una sonriente Lavender aferrada de su brazo. En su mano izquierda colgaba una pequeña bolsita de papel con el inconfundible sello del salón de té de Madame Tudipié.

¡Habían estado juntos en ese estúpido local para idiotas!

—Hola, Ron —dijo de forma escueta, tratando de controlar la furia repentina que ascendía por su garganta. Definitivamente no era buen lugar para dejarse controlar por sus celos legendarios.

El pelirrojo no respondió al saludo, pero sí frunció el ceño al notar a la persona que estaba a un lado de la chica, _su_ chica.

— ¿Qué haces con él, Hermione? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Draco, quien parecía bastante aburrido con el numerito. No era secreto para nadie que entre Granger y la Comadreja había algo sin finiquitar.

La pregunta autoritaria la descolocó un momento, bien podía hacerle ella la misma cuestión, ¿Por qué estaba con Lavender?

—Yo lo invité a salir conmigo.

El rostro de Ron comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo casi al instante y la castaña se puso a la defensiva, esperando lo peor. Conocía bastante bien al chico que tenía en frente como para saber que lo que dijera a continuación no le iba a gustar nada y ella terminaría actuando impulsivamente, igual que cada vez que él le hacía perder el temple.

Y como se trataba de Hermione Granger, no se equivocó.

Ron, malinterpretando las cosas, dijo algo sobre comenzar a salir de nuevo con Lavender y, descaradamente, le propinó un nada sutil beso, que rompió completamente con las expectativas de Hermione sobre un futuro juntos.

Lo siguiente ocurrió bastante de prisa. Sintió las palabras de un hechizo inofensivo escurrirse de sus labios, sintió las lágrimas empezando a nublar sus ojos, la calidez de una mano desconocida sosteniendo la suya y finalmente la forma en que fue arrastrada hacia el primer carruaje vacío que encontraron.

Ignoró las estruendosas risas en el exterior y se limitó a abrazarse a sí misma, en un intento de consolarse y de impedir que el llanto bañara su rostro. Esta vez no quería llorar.

—Descuida —escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy a su lado. Él no le dirigía la mirada, pero Hermione notó que no había soltado su mano aun dentro del resguardo del carruaje—, arreglaras las cosas son Weasley, ustedes siempre lo hacen ¿no?

Y el solo hecho de que asegurará aquel detalle la sorprendió. De alguna manera, quiso creer que Malfoy estaba más al pendiente de ella de lo que en realidad admitía.

Regresaron al castillo como llegaron, en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, la muralla de tensión había desaparecido hacía horas y como muestra clara de ello, fue aquel contacto que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper, ya que aun en contra de todo pronóstico, Hermione descubrió un calorcillo reconfortante entre los dedos blanquecinos de su acompañante. Curioso, pues ella hubiera jurado que Malfoy tenía las manos frías.

Al final se despidieron sin palabras, con un impersonal asentimiento de cabeza, y a pasos cansados se dirigieron a sus propias salas comunes.

A la media noche, ya envuelta en un abrigador pijama y en la comodidad de su cama, Hermione recordó el regalo del Slytherin y la nota que había dejado para después.

Con presteza rebuscó entre sus cosas el paquete e hizo lo propio, abriendo el estuche y a su vez, el trozo de pergamino. Así, leyó con paciencia las letras escritas.

"_Granger,_

_Acepta el presente como mi disculpa por el pasado. Sé, sin duda, que ni la pluma más costosa será capaz de redimir los errores cometidos, pero créeme cuando digo que es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer, pues ni siquiera mi palabra posee un valor ahora._

_D.M."_

Parpadeó una, dos veces, desconcertada, y de pronto descubrió la razón por la que él había aceptado la invitación en primer lugar, el por qué ese brillo tranquilo en aquellos ojos grises que le habían llamado la atención durante todo el día.

Sonrió, porque descubrió que Malfoy había cambiado y se descubrió a si misma con una curiosidad extraña por conocerlo.

Esa noche Hermione durmió tranquila, a pesar del desplante de Ron y a pesar del regaño que seguramente recibiría al día siguiente por hechizar al pelirrojo y a Lavender, obligándolos a quedarse pegados de los labios.

Y muy en su interior tuvo que admitir que la cita con Malfoy había sido de lo más agradable y que, contra lo que hubiera pensado en un principio, no le molestaría volver a repetirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Hola, hola! Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque no se aburrieron a mitad del camino y cerraron la pagina. No suelo hacer capítulos tan largos, pero creo que esta pareja lo ameritaba. Espero que les haya gustado y no haberlos decepcionado, pues aun a pesar de todo me negué a sacarlos completamente del canon, Hermione sigue gustando de Ron y Draco... bueno, Draco es Draco XD

Muchas gracias por los reviews! No creí que el primer capitulo fuera a tener tanta aceptación y me emocionaba cada vez que veía uno nuevo. Gracias también a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia. Por mi parte es todo, aunque tengo planeado venir pronto con un fic largo sobre estos dos. Saludos!


End file.
